Najgorszy scenariusz
by Miriam14
Summary: Jak ułożyłoby się życie Annabeth, gdyby Percy zginął w Tartarze?


Najgorszy scenariusz

_Żegnam wszystkich moich przyjaciół.  
Każdego z nich spotkał tragiczny koniec.  
Z każdym mijającym dniem  
Kłamałbym gdybym nie powiedział,  
Że tęsknię za nimi tej nocy. _

Klęczałaś na zakurzonej podłodze, ze starym pudełkiem na kolanach i łzami w oczach. W tym pudełku bowiem zgromadziłaś pamiątki z młodości. Ostatnie znaki życia, które wymazałaś z pamięci.  
_Sama nie miałaś już pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobiłaś._  
Z czcią wyjmowałaś przedmioty. Sztylet Piper, która podzieliła los jego pierwszej właścicielki. Złotą monetę, która w ręce Jasona zmieniała się w śmiercionośną broń. Diament przywołany przez Hazel. Złoty kieł Festusa, ulubieńca Leona. Piszczałki Grovera, na których nigdy nie nauczył się grać. Pióro ze strzały Franka. Pierścień z czaszką, własność Nica.  
A także setki zdjęć na których byłaś ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Byliście tacy młodzi, szczęśliwi, pełni planów, marzeń i nadziei. A teraz? Część z nich nawet nie należała już do tego świata. Kontakt utrzymywałaś tylko z nim, a o reszcie... zapomniałaś.  
_Jak do tego doszło?_  
Ten dzień zaczął się dla Ciebie tak jak każdy inny. Złudnie idealny, szczęśliwy, radosny. Zorganizowany od pobudki aż po sen. Tak jak całe Twoje życie – zaplanowane od kołyski aż po grób.  
Ale piękny, delikatny, misternie ułożony plan runął, gdy spotkałaś jego.

_Gdybym mógł być z Tobą tej nocy,  
Zaśpiewałbym Ci do snu,  
Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym im  
zabrać światła zza Twoich oczu._

_Wysiadłaś z limuzyny. Wygładziłaś spódnicę, poprawiłaś torebkę. Szofer zamknął drzwi. Kazałaś mu odjechać. Szybko ruszyłaś przed siebie, w kierunku kawiarni „__Heaven__", gdzie miałaś spotkać się z klientem. Nie zrobiłaś jednak nawet kilku kroków, gdy z kimś się zderzyłaś.  
Dziewczynka mogła mieć najwyżej trzy latka. Okrągłą twarzyczkę okalały czarne włosy, a w zielonych oczach zgromadziły się łzy. Ubrana była w śliczną, fioletową sukienkę, całą z falbanek. W ręce trzymała wafelek od loda. Gałka zaś znalazła się na Twojej spódnicy.  
Nim zdążyłaś coś powiedzieć, z tłumu wypadł mężczyzna i wziął dziewczynkę na ręce. Zapewne jej ojciec, miał takie same włosy i oczy. Był wysoki, muskularny. Twarz miał opaloną, a włosy potargane. Pewnie dużo czasu spędza nad morzem, pomyślałaś. Uśmiechał się do Ciebie ciepło i tak... szczerze.  
- Najmocniej panią przepraszam – powiedział, podając Ci chusteczkę. - Nie możemy jej dzisiaj upilnować.  
- Nie szkodzi. Dzieci takie po prostu są. Poza tym każdemu przyda się dzisiaj odrobina ochłody, prawda?  
Wybuchnęliście śmiechem._  
_- Czy my się czasem nie znamy? - spytał, marszcząc przy tym brwi.  
- Annabeth Grace – podaliście sobie ręce. Mężczyzna nagle doznał olśnienia.  
- Już wiem! Perseusz Jackson, pracuję w miejscowym oceanarium. Pani projektowała nowe fokarium.  
- Rzeczywiście – przypomniałaś sobie wreszcie jego twarz.  
- Percy! Anne! - rozległo się wołanie z tłumu.  
- To moja żona, Reyna – wyjaśnił. - Miło znów było zobaczyć panią zobaczyć. Annie, pożegnaj się!  
- Pa pa! - powiedziała mała, po czym oboje zniknęli w tłumie.  
- Pa! - szepnęłaś, pewna, że skądś go znałaś.  
Pewna, że był więcej, niż tylko Twoim kolejnym klientem._

_Pewnego dnia przegram tę walkę,  
Kiedy zgaśniemy w ciemnościach.  
Tylko pamiętaj, by zawsze płonąć tak jasno._

__- Och, Percy... - szeptałaś przez łzy, wyciągając kolejne fotografie. W końcu dotarłaś do samego dna.  
A tam leżała najpiękniejsza fotografia, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałaś. Wy razem – młodzi, szczęśliwi zakochani. Zapatrzeni w siebie, składający setki obietnic i planujących wspólną przyszłość. Ale to nie Jason stał obok, obejmując Cię ramieniem.  
To był Percy, jedyna jak sobie dziś uświadomiłaś prawdziwa miłość Twojego życia. Jak to możliwe, że teraz byłaś z Jasonem? Jakim cudem wyszłaś za kogoś tak różnego od swojego ideału? Różnili się nie tylko wyglądem - Jason był taki poważny, sztywny, ułożony, a Percy...  
Zawsze Cię rozśmieszał. Działał pod wpływem chwili. Dawał ponieść się emocjom. Całował Cię w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Przytulał i pocieszał, gdy tego potrzebowałaś. Dbał, opiekował się Tobą. Kochał Cię całym sercem.  
Tyle razem przeżyliście. Zabiliście setki potworów. Przejechaliście tysiące mil. Spędziliście razem miliony sekundy. Przelaliście litry krwi, łez i potu, walcząc ramię w ramię.  
_Co się stało z Waszym życiem?!  
_Wspomnienia zalały Cię tego dnia niczym rzeka. Nie mogłaś już się w nich połapać. Przerwały barierę, którą niegdyś stworzyłaś i zniszczyły cały Twój ułożony świat. Zrujnowały to misternie utkane kłamstwo.  
- Jak mogłam o tobie zapomnieć?! - szepnęłaś przez łzy, wyciągając z pudełka ostatnie przedmioty. Trzymałaś w dłoni swoją baseballówkę-niewidkę i długopis, który odetkany stawał się Orkanem.  
- Pragnęłaś tego z całego swojego złamanego serca i się udało, po części dzięki mojej pomocy.  
Odwróciłaś się zdziwiona w kierunku mówiącego.  
- Mamo! Co się tu dzieje? - jęknęłaś. Atena usiadła obok Ciebie i otarła Twoje łzy.  
- Twoje życie, o które mnie prosiłaś. Już nie pamiętasz?  
- Jak do tego doszło?! - Atena milczała. - Powiedz!  
- Chcesz tego? Teraz, kiedy wszystko wreszcie ułożyłaś, chcesz zniszczyć swoje idealne życie?  
- Idealne?! To tylko iluzja, kłamstwo, oszustwo... Chcę sobie przypomnieć, co się stało naprawdę!  
- Skoro tego pragniesz... - przytuliła Cię i zaczęła gładzić Twoje włosy. - Pamiętasz Wojnę z Gają? Ty i on przeszliście przez Tartar, by znaleźć Wrota Śmierci. Udało się, dotarliście tam, Wasi przyjaciele także. Musieliście jednak zamknąć je za nim rozpocznie się walka. Nie... nie miał innego wyjścia – wypchnął Cię i sam to zrobił. Gdyby Jason Cię wtedy nie złapał... Pewnie wróciłabyś do środka. Niedługo potem wygraliście, wypełniając przepowiednię. Pogodziliście się z Rzymianami i uchroniliście Obóz. Była to głównie Twoja zasługa. Jednak nie widziałaś w tym powodu do radości. Straciłaś Percy'ego... Odsunęłaś się od przyjaciół, bo zbyt Ci o nim przypominali. Byłaś zła, że nie pozwolili ci po niego wrócić, że nie wymyślili lepszego sposobu, by zamknąć Wrota. Byłaś tak wściekła, tak samotna, tak załamana... Pewnej nocy poprosiłaś Afrodytę o pomoc. Pragnęłaś zapomnieć o nim, pozbyć się wspomnień, które zatruwały Twoje życie. Spełniłyśmy Twoją prośbę. Percy i tak nie miał szans, by przeżyć. Postawiła na Twojej drodze Jasona. On stracił Piper, wiedział więc, jak się czułaś. Po jakimś czasie oboje o wszystkim zapomnieliście. Co było dalej, już wiesz. On nigdy nie wrócił, a Wy ułożyliście sobie życie na nowo.  
- Kłamiesz – warknęłaś. Wstałaś i spojrzałaś na Atenę oskarżycielsko. - On nie zginął w Tartarze. Przeżył i wrócił do świata żywych. Spotkałam go dzisiaj. Czemu nie powiedziałaś mi prawdy? Czemu nie powiedziałaś, że jednak przeżył?  
- Po prostu nie mogłam... - posłała Ci zbolałe spojrzenie. - Wrócił zaraz po tym, jak wreszcie się pozbierałaś. Nie chciałam, by zniszczył Wasze życie...  
- Ale to ty zniszczyłaś całe moje życie! - krzyknęłaś. - Nigdy nie pogodziłaś się z tym, że wybrałam jego, prawda?! Syna Posejdona, Twojego wroga! Nie rozumiesz, że ja go kochałam?! Że dalej go kocham?! Musiałaś zareagować, nie mogłaś zostawić nas w spokoju! Gdyby nie Ty wróciłby do mnie i wszystko byłoby w porządku. Ja byłabym szczęśliwa, Jason też. Piper by przeżyła. - Atena milczała. - Dalej nic nie rozumiesz? To ja miałam stać koło niego! To ja powinnam szukać go w tłumie! Ja powinnam trzymać w ramionach jego dziecko! Ja, nie Reyna!  
- Daj spokój! Twoje życie jest świetne. Czego jeszcze chcesz? - warknęła.  
- To nie jest moje życie, nie rozumiesz?! Nie mogłaś się powstrzymać i pozwolić mi samej wszystkiego ułożyć, prawda? Ciekawe z kim utkałaś tę całą intrygę? Z Herą i Afrodytą? Dla Was życie herosów jest niczym, tylko jakąś głupią telenowelą! Żałuję, że akurat twoją córką jestem!  
- Jak śmiesz! - krzyknęła oburzona.  
Odwróciłaś się od matki i ukryłaś twarz w dłoniach.  
- Nie widzisz co narobiłaś? - jęknęłaś. Łzy znów zaczęły ściekać Ci po policzkach. - Wiem, że nigdy go nie lubiłaś... Ale ja go kocham. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego.  
- Jest jeden sposób... - zaczęła Atena niepewnie.  
- Tak?  
- Obudź się, Annabeth.

_Bądź silna i chwyć moją rękę.  
Przyjdzie na nas czas, zrozumiesz.  
Wszyscy dzisiaj się pożegnamy.  
I przykro mi, że skończy się to w ten sposób.  
Jeśli obiecasz, że nie będziesz płakać,  
Powiem Ci to, co zawsze chciałem powiedzieć. *_

Poderwałaś się z ziemi.  
- Wszystko w porządku? - Percy ukląkł przy Tobie i przyglądał Ci się zaniepokojony.  
- Tak... to tylko głupi sen – wydukałaś. Zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział.  
Przez cały czas, gdy wędrowaliście, szłaś ze ściśniętym sercem. Sny herosów nie były tylko snami. Zawsze się spełniały i już wiele razy odczułaś to na własnej skórze. Ale przecież jeszcze byliście w Tartarze. Jeszcze mogłaś wszystko zmienić...  
- Percy? - odwrócił się i spojrzał na Ciebie pytająco. - Dalej nie masz żadnego pomysłu?  
- Chodzi Ci o Wrota? - spytał niepewnie, a Ty skinęłaś głową. Odwrócił wzrok. - Nie, niestety. Ale nie martw się, coś w końcu wymyślimy.  
Złapał Twoją dłoń i uśmiechnął się do Ciebie ciepło. Widziałaś jednak cień smutku w jego oczach. I choć oboje znaliście już prawdę, żadne z Was nie wypowiedziało jej na głos.  
Szliście przez ciemność, trzymając się za ręce. Każdy krok sprawiał Ci co raz większy ból. Wiedziałaś, że ma plan. Ale nie plan, który zakładałby wyrwanie z Tartaru Was obojga. Na bogów, dlaczego nie dostrzegałaś tego wcześniej? Przecież on kochał Cię tak mocno, że gotów był wyrzec się Ciebie, jeśli tylko zapewni Ci to bezpieczeństwo.  
I właśnie wtedy, na samym dnie Tartaru, trzymając go za rękę, podjęłaś tę decyzję. _Nigdy_ nie pozwolisz, by to miało miejsce. Nie pozwolisz losowi sprawdzać siły jego miłości.

_Nigdy nie pozwolisz, by spełnił się Twój najgorszy scenariusz.  
_

_* - My Chemical Romance – The light behind your eyes_


End file.
